


Holding on to you

by drakesandmarvel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU where Nathan gets shot instead of Sam during the escape from prison, Angst and Feels, But they all make it out, Eventual Fluff, F/M, I haven't decided yet, Possible Character Death, Romance, but I can't find it anymore, but all the credits for the AU and the basic plot goes to the writer of that fic!!, inspired by another fic that had the same AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakesandmarvel/pseuds/drakesandmarvel
Summary: When Nathan gets shot while escaping prison, Sam feels like his entire world is crumbling down. The only thing that keeps him going is Irene, the nurse that takes care of his brother until he recovers, and that keeps him from falling apart.





	Holding on to you

It all happened very quickly. One minute Sam, Nate and Rafe were in Vargas’ office, the other they were running through the prison, trying to escape from the gunfire and the guards. When they reached an exit point, Rafe jumped first and reached the roof with no problem. Sam followed suit, breaking the small metal roof piece that led to the bigger rooftop they were on. Nathan tried to jump anyways, and Sam managed to catch his hand before he fell right back into the infernal place. He couldn’t pull him back up right away though, and just as he was starting to lift his little brother on the roof, there was a wave of bullets that hit them. That hit Nathan, rather. Sam felt his brother’s body becoming heavier by the minute, and struggled to keep him from slipping away. Just as he felt like it was over, like he couldn’t hold on anymore, Rafe unexpectedly jumped to help him, and soon Nathan was on the roof with them. Bleeding. Sam didn’t waste any more time and carried his brother over his shoulder, running as fast as he could to the cliff. He made sure to keep Rafe in sight, just in case his wealthy partner had changed his mind and decided to leave without them. When the time came to jump from the cliff into the water, Sam didn’t really know how to proceed. But his thinking was cut short by the sound of people yelling in spanish behind them. He slid down the cliff with his brother still on his shoulder and managed to throw him in before jumping in himself,, which Rafe brought closer to the brothers not to waste any time. quickly grabbing his brother’s body underwater and dragging him to the boat. Soon, the trio was sailing away. 

 

Nathan was pale and his shirt was almost entirely covered in blood now. Sam didn’t waste any time and ripped his brother’s shirt to have direct access to the wound. Or wounds, rather. He quickly grabbed the first aid kit and tried not to let his emotions take over as he did his best to patch him up with what he had. While Sam was busy trying to stop the bleeding, Rafe was speeding away and focusing on getting to the small coastal town they had established as a hideout after they got out of prison. He took a few glances behind him to check on Nate, and after a little while he grabbed the satellite phone they had on board to make a phone call.

 

“Irene? It’s Rafe.” He said calmly to the person on the other side of the phone.

“Rafe? You’re out already?”

“It’s a long story. We have a problem.”

“Who’s hurt?” Irene asked after a long sigh.

“It’s Nate. He got shot during our improvised prison break.”

“Prison break?” Irene asked, visibly surprised.

“Told you, it’s a long story. We’ll tell you when we get there.”

“Okay...where is he hurt?”

“Uhh..I can’t really see from here, Sam’s doing his best to fix it until we get to the hideout. We’ll be there in a few, be there when we do.”

“I’ll get my gear and leave the door unlocked to you don’t waste any time. I left a car near the docks, it’s an old Range Rover. The keys should be under a rock by the front left tire. When you get to the apartment, bring Nate to the bedroom immediately, okay?” Irene explained carefully as Rafe made sure he got all the information.

“Got it.”

  
With that, Rafe hung up and sped up the boat so that they could get to their hideout as fast as they could. He tried not to look at Nate, but hearing Sam’s pleads for his brother to stay alive, it was all really hard to ignore. He risked himself to turn his head around and take one look, to see if the situation was any better, but all he saw was a dead-looking Nathan Drake, sitting in his own blood, and a devastated brother, trying his best to save the person who mattered the most to him, with shaky hands and silent tears.

 

 


End file.
